My old love
by Nike-june
Summary: Kim thinks she is so over Jack but we she see him how will she react
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ I'm new at this so don't be to mean please anyways I listened to what hurts the most by Rascal flatts so I would recommended listening to that sorry 'bout spelling or grammar error also sorry if the characters are OOC**

*JACK'S POV*

I'm sitting in my room alone. I hate it I wish _she _was here with me. I miss her. I need to get up and go. I have to meet the guys. I put on a fake smile when I see them .Milton and Julie are married, Eddie and Kelsey are engaged. God even Jerry's got a girl! And me? I can't get over my high school girlfriend Kim Crawford. She moved to New York Two years ago. I still can't get over her. I guess I regret not tell her I was in love with her. I regret not protecting her. I regret telling her I hated her. I know I'm an ass. The last thing I told her is that I hated her. Ya I suck. I would give anything to take that back and make her stay here with me. God why does she have to be so perfect, so unforgettable, so loveable?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N HERE IS YOUR NEXT CHAPTER PEOPLE I'M GOING TO TRY TO POST A NEW CHAPTER DAILY BUT SORRY IF I DON'T**

*KIM'S POV*

I live in New York now. I have a good life here. I don't think 'bout the old days much. I own a dojo here. I'm a four degree black belt and a state champion. I loved the Bobby Wasabi dojo in Seaford. But my dojo here is much better. Bobby Wasabi New York the best of the Bobby Wasabi Chain. I know AWESOME! BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE BOOM! Anyways the dojo and there fearless sensei (me) are going to Seaford for a competition I wonder if I'll get to see the guys again


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you to all of you that have read my story and I'll try to make the chapters longer**

*JACK'S POV*

When I get to the dojo I see Bobby I wonder what he's doing here

"Jack I bet you're wondering why I'm here. Well I'm here to tell you that your dojo is going to be hosting a competition."

Ok what we haven't hosted a competition since Kim left and Rudy hurt his leg ya that's a long story the Rudy hurting his leg part. Not Kim leaving that story I don't even know all I know is I'm an ass.

"The competition is tomorrow so be prepared the best dojo in the chain will be there. Good luck."

Oh right Bobby is still here. I should probably say something "um thanks Bobby I'll try my best to…um…beat them?" ya that was awkward I wonder who the best dojo's sensei is oh well I guess I'll find out soon.

"And seeing that you're the new sensei for the Seaford Bobby Wasabi Dojo try to impress"

"Um when did that happen? And how come I didn't know about it?" um what just happened? Way to drop a bomb Bobby…bomb dynamite boom goes the dynamite Kim…I need to get her out of my head and listen to Bobby

"Well it happen today and I got to tell you now if you don't mind I'll be on my way"

Well there's no point in trying to stop him he is Bobby Wasabi, and I have to go talk to Rudy there has to be a backstory to this and I intend on finding it out.

*later on*

"RUDY WHY DID BOBBY JUST TELL ME I'M THE SENESI OF THE DOJO?!"

"Um ya that you teach more than me and I think you ready to step up to the plate so I'm just going to go now…"

ok well that makes sense now the competition what the hell is going on there

"Hey Rudy before you go can you tell me why there's a competition?"

"Because Bobby set it up ask him I got nothing now have fun running the dojo and trying bet Kim's dojo in competition...bye"

with that he ran out of the dojo...wait did he just say that we had to vs Kim's dojo, I think he did that means I GET TO SEE KIM! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!


	4. AN

**A/Nok guys Nike here **

**so first i'm sorry i haven't been adding new chapters**

**second i wanted all of you to know that i'm not going to be continuing this story **

**third i may make a sequel if i make a sequel it will be during the competition and when Kim and Jake so urm ya so if you want a sequel leave a review PM me or something when i'm less busy i'll write it if i'm going to write it i'll post another A/N to let you know**

**but for now where done here thank you all for reading**


	5. AN 2

hey guys so just in case you couldn't tell the story got discontinued and WILL NOT have a sequel. oh and a guest said that my grammar and spelling sucks and i don't disagree but i can't really do any better i'm so sorry that i'm dyslexic


End file.
